battle of the bands
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Paramore is chosen to go on tour with Black veil brides, Little did Andy and Hayley know they were soon going to fall for each other.


**OKAY GUYS I KNOW I USUALLY DO JELSA STORIES BUT I LOOKED UP ON FANFICTION ANDYXHAYLEY AS IN ANDY FROM BVB AND HAYLEY WILLIAMS FROM PARAMORE AND THEY WOULD LOOK LIKE A CUTE COUPLE, AND I DIDN'T SEE ANY STORIES ON THE TWO SOOOOO... YEAH THIS IS WHERE MY CRAZY ASS COMES IN.**

**ANDY P.O.V**

I laid in bed dead Asleep.

"Andy..." I heard Ashley's voice whisper.

"Hummpff?" I asked half awake and half asleep.

"ANDY!" He yelled in my ear, I shot up and hit my head off of the bunk bed.

"Oops sorry." He snickered trying not to laugh.

"What?!" I asked now awake.

"Well We have to go on tour with another band..." Said Ashley trying not to remind me of the last tour with Justin Beiber.

***SHORT FLASHBACK***

_"screaming isn't music." Said Justin_

_"Well neither is whinning you little bitch." I snapped._

_"Well Batman isn't real!" Justin said trying to push away that true ass comeback._

_"Yes he is, you stupid ass lil' faggot." I said tensed._

_"Well I take the offinsive because Usher say's I is stupid." Justin said In a 'Trying to swag" voice._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I don't even Know why we had to tour with a "Hip Hop" artist.

"I'm guessing they're another Rap, band or something like that?" I asked as I covered my face with my pillow.

"Actually, No." Said Ashley, I lifted the pillow up.

"What's the band's name?" I asked.

"Paramore." He answered.

"Never heard of the band, hows the lead singer is he a complete Jerk?" I asked

"You mean She, and No Hayley isn't a Jerk at all." Said Ashley.

"Alright when are they coming?" I asked.

"Their already here." Said Ashley.

"Where?!" I asked.

"In their tour bus across the lot from us." said Ashley, I opened the window and looked across the street and saw a big black tour bus with the word _"Paramore" _written on it.

Ashyley,Jixx,Jake,Christian,and I all walked Over to it, I slowly opened the door and Heard the most powerful female voice We've ever heard.

We all stepped stepped in and I saw the most BEAUTIFUL women I've ever seen, she Had redish-orangeish hair, Brownish green eyes, and her make perfectly done makeup.

We all listened in to her song in Awe as she sang.

I'm_ in the business of misery,_  
><em>Let's take it from the top.<em>  
><em>She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.<em>  
><em>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<em>  
><em>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.<em>

_I waited eight long months,_  
><em>She finally set him free.<em>  
><em>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.<em>  
><em>Two weeks we caught on fire,<em>  
><em>She's got it out for me,<em>  
><em>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag._  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._  
><em>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<em>  
><em>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.<em>  
><em>I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.<em>  
><em>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.<em>  
><em>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<em>  
><em>They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.<em>  
><em>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him right now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_  
><em>Not one of them involving you<em>  
><em>Just watch my wildest dreams come true<em>  
><em>Not one of them involving...<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
><em>But I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag<em>  
><em>To steal it all away from you now.<em>  
><em>But God does it feel so good,<em>  
><em>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<em>  
><em>And if you could then you know you would.<em>  
><em>'Cause God it just feels so...<em>  
><em>It just feels so good.<em>

Then they looked up with us with our jaws dropped.

"Oh, Um you guys must be the band we're touring with." Said Hayley as she stood up.

We all shook our head slowly speechless.

Then she shook all of our hands.

we all walked out side following after Hayley, then a whole crowd of people ran towards us screaming.

"HAYLEY, AHHHH AND ANDY!" Screamed a random fangirl.

I thought Hayley would snap but instead she took pictures with everyone, signed their backs, and tweeted to them.

then I guess our producer walked up, "Hayley, Andy you guy play at warped tour tomorrow." He told us, We nodded.

"Is that yo girl?" Asked Jixx noticing I was starring.

"I don't know, guess we'll see." I said as I pulled up a picture of Justin Beiber.

"Hey Hayley do you know who this is?" I asked showing her the picture.

She jumped back in disgusted.

"Yeah, It's justin Ew I hate him." Said Hayley, I smirked and turned off my phone.

Later that Night I stayed up dreaming of Beautiful Hayley and Hayley's Beautiful Voice.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**HAYLEY P.O.V**

SWEET BABY JESUS THAT ANDY GUY IS HOT!

I did my hair and put on a belly shirt batman crop on, a black minni skirt, batman high socks, and black chuck taylors.

and Put on my makeup and walked out with Jeremy and Taylor, I saw Andy with a Batman shirt on.

We all rode off to the warped tour.

"Parmore and Black veil brides are on tour together for the month." Said the announcer, Everyone screamed.

"But up first is Paramore with their Band new hit Ignorance!" Said the announcer as he back away and Jeremy,Taylor and I all stepped on.

Then the music played.

I saw from the corner of my eye Andy starring smiling.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well, I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle, a mean cycle  
>I can't excite you anymore!" I sang as I Clapped my hands above my hands.<p>

"Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
>What's my offense this time?<br>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
>Well, sentence me to another life!" I sang as I whipped my hair.<p>

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same." I sang as I spun around happily and jumpy.

"Yeah, The friends who stuck together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good!" I sang as I sang into Taylor's Microphone.<p>

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!" I said As I whipped my hair again with my leg propped up on the speaker.

"You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

"This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person, but you can't take it!" I sang<p>

"The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well, now I can fend for myself!" I sang loving the sound of my fans<p>

"Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>'Cause you know we're not the same<br>No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same!" I sang smiling at the sight of everyone singing along.

"Yeah, we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
>It's good, it's good!" I sang jumpy<p>

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!" I sang flipping my hair

You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

"Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend!" I sang repeatedly<p>

"Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out!" I sang as I jumped up in down holding one arm up

"You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well, it's nice to meet you, sir<br>I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out." I finished singing, Every screamed and clapped.

I turned around and saw Andy smiling.

We listened to Their Song "Set the world on fire" IT WAS AWESOME.

Later we went back on our tour bus.

**HI GUYS I LOVE THE CUTE LITTLE SHIP THING BETWEEN ANDY AND HAYLEY IT'S JUST ADORABLE AND YES I WILL BE UPDATING ON MY JELSA STORIES SOON. XOXOXO**


End file.
